Kaiba Family
by Psycho Childish Semi Hiatus
Summary: Kedatangan seorang gadis kecil yang mengaku bahwa dirinya adalah adik dari Seto Kaiba
1. Chapter 1: Who are you?

Story by: Ruega Kaiba

Disclaimer: Kazuki Takahashi

Rate: K

Genre: Family, Friend-Ship, Humor, Romance

Warning: SI, beberapa kata yang sengaja tidak baku, Typo

A/N: Hanya cerita biasa, karangan Author

* * *

**xXx**

**Kaiba Family**

**xXx**

Chapter 1: Who are you?

"CEPAT PERGI!"

Hening.

Keheningan terjadi.

Seluruh orang yang berada di tempat itu terdiam, dengan tatapan terkejut dan shock. Kecuali 2 orang di antaranya, salah satunya menunjukkan amarah yang amat sangat, sisanya hanya menunjukkan ekspresi datar. Hal yang tidak pernah bisa diduga seseorang, bahkan hampir seluruh manusia yang berada di muka bumi ini.

Seto Kaiba… telah membentak dan mengusir seorang gadis kecil dari Mansion Kaiba.

Sedangkan gadis kecil tersebut, hanya berdiri santai dengan ekspresi datar yang sedari tadi tetap terlihat pada wajahnya. Tak sedikit pun menunjukkan rasa terkejut, bahkan dengan tenangnya menatap Seto yang juga balas menatapnya dengan dipenuhi oleh amarah.

Mokuba, juga ikut terdiam. Ia hanya bisa berdiri mematung sambil memfokuskan tatapan matanya pada Seto dan gadis kecil itu, gadis kecil yang bahkan jauh lebih rendah darinya. Isono dan pelayan lain hanya bisa diam di tempat, memperhatikan majikan mereka dan gadis kecil itu.

"Pergi?" Tanya gadis itu, memecah keheningan yang terjadi. Senyum nakal terlukis pada parasnya, kedua Kristal birunya menatap kedua permata biru Lazuli berkilat tajam yang ada di hadapannya.

"Kubilang… pergi dari tempat ini!" balas Seto, masih membentak, walau sedikit lebih tenang dari sebelumnya. Emosi dalam dirinya, sudah cukup terkendali walau masih terdapat rasa marah dalam dirinya.

Sebelah alis gadis itu terangkat, ia juga menelengkan kepalanya. Tatapan bingung pun terlihat jelas dari wajahnya, wajah anak-anak yang disertai dengan hawa Innocent. Seolah ia tak mengerti arti dari perkataan Seto, entah ia hanya bersandiwara atau memang tidak mengerti.

"Pergi? Kenapa?" Tanya gadis itu lagi, tak peduli akan kemarahan Seto Kaiba yang sudah semakin memuncak. Gadis itu tetap tenang, tak sedikit pun merasa takut. Berbeda dengan orang-orang lain, mereka masih sayang pada nyawa mereka. Sekali membuat Seto Kaiba kesal, bersiaplah untuk berhadapan dengan maut.

"Di sini bukan tempatmu!" bentak Seto, kesabarannya hampir saja habis. Untungnya, ia masih dapat mengendalikan emosinya.

Hanya saja, walau kemarahan sudah menyelimutinya. Ia tetap merasakan sedikit rasa heran, hanya dengan melihat gadis kecil yang berada di hadapannya ini. Berbeda dengan orang kebanyakan seperti yang biasa ia lihat, pemuda itu selalu melihat orang lain yang selalu ketakutan jika berhadapan dengannya. Oke, minus untuk Yugi cs yang ia sebut dengan kelompok pemandu sorak. Tapi masih disertai dengan keributan, perang mulut dan lainnya.

Sedangkan gadis kecil ini… sedikit pun tidak merubah ekspresinya dan dengan tenangnya tetap berhadapan dengannya, bahkan dengan tatapan Innocent.

Bahkan… sejak awal kedatangannya…

**Flashback: On**

"Hee~ jadi di sini?"

Seorang gadis berambut coklat brunette panjang sepinggang tampak menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, tepatnya, menuju langit biru yang cerah tanpa tertutup oleh awan sedikit pun. Ia baru saja menginjakkan kakinya pada pelabuhan Kota yang sudah bertahun-tahun tak pernah ia kunjungi, 2 permata bagai Kristal biru yang ia miliki pun memancarkan rasa senang yang terlihat dengan begitu jelas. Sebuah cengiran terlukis pada parasnya, cengiran khas yang selalu muncul pada parasnya.

Gadis itu menurunkan ransel yang bertengger di belakangnya, membukanya, lalu mengambil sesuatu di dalamnya. Lebih tepatnya, secarik kertas.

Lebih tepatnya, sebuah peta.

Matanya mencermati dengan baik gambar pada peta tersebut, sampai matanya menangkap gambar sebuah bangunan yang tak asing di matanya.

Kaiba Mansion.

Gadis itu tersenyum kecil, lalu segera berlari kencang. Berlari menuju tempat yang ia tuju. Untuk bertemu, dengan keluarganya.

**Flashback: Off**

Seto menggeram kecil, saat mengingat kedatangan gadis itu. Dengan seenaknya memasuki Kaiba Mansion dan dengan santainya mengatakan bahwa dirinya adalah Kaiba.

"Tempat ini? Bukannya untuk keluarga Kaiba?" celetuk gadis itu, ia menurunkan ranselnya dan mengambil sesuatu dari dalam ranselnya.

"Tentu saja ini untuk Keluarga Kaiba! Dan tanpa seizinku! Kau tak bo-.." rangkaian kata yang akan dikatakan oleh Seto terhenti, gadis itu mengangkat sebelah tangannya, dengan maksud menyuruh Seto untuk berhenti.

Gadis itu mengeluarkan sebuah Laptop, Laptop kecil berwarna merah. Ia membukanya dan menyalakannya, tatapannya masih tak lepas dari pandangan mata Seto.

"Apa yang kau lak-…" sekali lagi, ucapan Seto terhenti. Kali ini, gadis itu menunjuk ke arah luar. Lebih tepatnya, ke balik jendela kaca yang mungkin lebih tepat jika disebut dinding kaca.

Kaiba Corp.

Seto mengangkat sebelah alisnya, ia kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada gadis itu. Dilihatnya, gadis itu sedang mengetik sesuatu pada Laptop yang dipegangnya. Gadis itu hanya mengetik dengan tangan kanannya, gerakan keempat jarinya begitu cepat dan lincah.

"Nah," gadis itu menekan 'Enter', lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Seto. Cengiran ala kucing terlukis pada parasnya, jari telunjuknya ia letakkan tepat di depan mulutnya.

"Kalau ingin semuanya kembali, biarkan aku berada di sini… Kaiba-sama," ucapnya misterius, tatapannya menyipit.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Seto.

Gadis kecil itu hanya tersenyum kecil, ia membalikkan Laptopnya hingga Seto bisa melihat apa yang terdapat pada layar monitor. Yakni, pemandangan yang sudah tak asing lagi bagi Seto Kaiba.

Kaibaland.

"5…,"

"Eh?"

"4…,"

"3…,"

"2…,"

"1…,"

"0…,"

BLAAAARR!

Seketika salah satu dari wahana di Kaibaland meledak, langsung disambut dengan tatapan terkejut dan tak percaya dari Seto. Hal itu pun terbukti, karena…

"Kaiba-sama! Kaiba-sama!" seorang petugas muncul dan memasuki ruang di mana Seto, Mokuba, Isono dan pelayan lainnya, terutama gadis itu, berkumpul. Wajahnya menunjukkan rasa panik, begitu panik.

Seto segera mengalihkan pandangannya padanya.

"Ada apa?"

"Itu… K-Ka-Kaibaland…" ucapnya terbata-bata.

"Ada apa!? Apa yang terjadi!?" Tanya Mokuba, firasat buruk mulai dirasakannya. Begitu pula dengan Seto, ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ka… Kaibaland telah… tidak! Maksud saya…" lanjutnya, di sela-sela tarikan nafasnya. "Salah satu wahana yang terfavorite telah…"

"…Meledak, penyebabnya tidak diketahui!"

Terbukti…

Jelas terbukti.

Seto kembali memalingkan wajahnya, kembali pada pandangannya semula. Banyak hal yang secara tiba-tiba melintas pada pikirannya, terutama tentang hal yang tidak ia sangka. Terutama jika mengingat kalau teknologi yang ia pakai untuk Kaibaland adalah teknologi yang tercanggih, untuk menembus pertahanannya saja sulit. Bahkan, virus apa pun bisa dengan mudah dideteksi.

Tapi…

Gadis yang berada di hadapannya ini… dengan mudahnya, bisa meledakkan salah satu wahana dari Kaibaland… dengan waktu yang tak bisa dibilang lama. Gadis kecil itu hanya memperlihatkan cengirannya, seolah ia mengganggap semua ini hanya permainan.

"Namaku Ruega, Ruega Kaiba. Salam kenal, Seto-nii~"

**TBC**

* * *

Atem: …

Yugi: …

Ruega: *baca buku*

Atem: Apa ini…?

Ruega: *lirik Fic* cuman sambungan dari YGO DM versi saya…

Atem: Kau yang jadi tokoh utama…?

Ruega: Aslinya mah Seto-nii, lagian dia yang bakal nongol di setiap chap

Yugi: Lu ndiri?

Ruega: Ngekorin doang…

Atem: Lu… sempurna di sini?

Ruega: Hm…

Ruega Kaiba, berambut coklat brunette panjang. Wajah tipe anak-anak, dengan tatapan innocent dan cengiran jahil. Ahli dalam elektronik, tapi lebih sering mengurus hal-hal yang berbau kimia. Sangat tidak peka, cuek dan kelewatan pendek. Bodoh dalam pelajaran yang mengandung unsure olah raga dan bahasa, terutama sopan santun. Sembrono dan ribut, cerewet dan tidak pandai berduel.

Yugi: Eiiiit! Ada yang kurang!

Ruega: Apanya?

Yugi: Lu kan takut ama… G*G* P*L*U!

Ruega: #JDEERR!

Atem: Hhh… dasar…


	2. Chapter 2: Ruega, nice to meet you

Story by: Ruega Kaiba

Disclaimer: Kazuki Takahashi

Genre: Adventure, Humor, Family, Friend-Ship,

Warning: OC, beberapa kata tak baku, Typo

A/N: Jika kalian tidak menyukainya, silahkan putar balik. Perkataan yang diucapkan Ruega akan terdapat banyak kata tidak baku, termasuk pendeskripsian tentang Ruega.

**xXx**

**Kaiba Family**

**xXx**

* * *

chapter 2: Ruega, nice to meet you

**.**

JDEEERR!

"Menaaaaaang!"

Mokuba membanting _controller_ yang ada di tangannya, lalu melipat tangannya ke belakang kepala. Raut wajah penuh kekesalan terlihat jelas pada parasnya, terutama saat melihat gadis yang ada di sampingnya. Pandangannya dialihkannya pada layar monitor Game miliknya, lebih tepatnya, jumlah kemenangan yang telah dimenangkan oleh Ruega. Ruega sendiri hanya pejingkrakan disertai ekspresi happy pada parasnya.

"Curang! Dari tadi kau yang menang! Kau pasti pakai cara licik!" omel Mokuba, Ruega jadi sewot mendengarnya dan langsung berhenti pejingkrakan. Masih dalam kondisi patung, Ruega memutar tubuhnya dengan 1 kaki(yang satunya lagi diangkat) dan natap Mokuba sambil memasang cengiran khasnya.

"Kau mesti latihan seabad agar bisa ngalahin aku~" ucap Ruega santai, cengirannya bertambah lebar. Sukurin kaga kelebaran, jebol tuh ntar.

"Enak saja!"

Seto hanya bisa terdiam melihat adiknya dan 'adik' barunya, matanya tak lepas dari mereka berdua. Seto masih belum bisa menerima kedatangan Ruega, walau pun jelas kalau Ruega memiliki hubungan darah dengannya(1). Aneh memang, tapi itulah yang ia dengar dari petugas yang melaporkan hasil DNA-nya, DNA Mokuba dan Ruega sendiri. Beda dengan Mokuba, anak itu dengan mudahnya menerima kehadiran Ruega, walau awalnya tidak terlalu senang dengan bocah itu. Hanya saja, Ruega memiliki beberapa kesamaan tertentu dengan Mokuba, dengan mudahnya Mokuba menerima kehadirannya. Seto berdecak kesal, melihat keakraban Mokuba dan Ruega. Pemuda itu segera melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi, tidak tahan melihat hubungan akrab antara Ruega dan Mokuba.

Setiap kali Seto berpapasan dengan Bodyguard, Maid atau pun Host, ia selalu melihat mereka membungkuk hormat padanya. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan suasana ini, situasinya sekarang sudah menjadi kehidupannya sehari-hari. Semua orang yang bekerja di Mansion yang ia tempati sekarang, selalu bersikap santun dan hormat padanya. Terkecuali untuk Mokuba, hanya adiknya yang bersikap biasa-biasa saja padanya.

Sekarang?

Seto mengepalkan tangannya, ia melangkahkan kakinya lebih cepat.

Walau bagaimana pun caranya, ia akan menyingkirkannya.

Menyingkirkan gadis itu…

Gadis yang sekarang juga telah menjabat sebagai 'adik' dari Seto Kaiba.

Menyingkirkan Ruega…

Dari Kaiba.

**xXx**

"Kudengar Kaiba sudah kembali ke Domino,"

Jounouchi mendengus mendengar nama yang sudah tak asing lagi pada pendengarannya, cukup keras hingga membuat Yugi tertawa kering mendengarnya. Honda hanya nyengir melihat reaksi Jounouchi, sedangkan Anzu hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Honda, kapan Kaiba kembali dari Amerika?" Tanya Yugi.

Honda memegang dagunya, berpikir. "Kalau aku tidak salah, beberapa hari yang lalu. Mungkin," jawab Honda, sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Begitu…" gumam Yugi, ia kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke depan.

Saat ini, mereka tengah berjalan santai pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Beristirahat setelah mendengarkan guru menjelaskan pelajaran sekolah yang memusingkan, juga beberapa materi pelajaran yang harus dipahami dan dikerjakan. Atau ucapkan selamat tinggal pada teman-temanmu dan kau tak akan berpisah dari meja dan kursimu. (2)

"Aaaaaah~! Dasar penggila kerja! Kantor saja yang diurus!" gerutu Jou, ia melangkahkan kaki lebih cepat dari yang lain.

"Jou! Tunggu!" seru Yugi, pemuda bermata Amethys tersebut berlari kecil untuk menyamai langkah Jounouchi dan cepat dan lebar. Anzu pun ikut berlari kecil, tapi sambil mengomel pada Jounouchi. Dan Honda? Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum usil dan mengejar Jounouchi, Yugi dan Anzu yang sudah mendahuluinya.

Tapi…

BRUUKK!

"Aduh!" Jounouchi terjatuh, pemuda berambut pirang itu menabrak sesuatu. Yugi agak panik melihatnya, pemuda bermata Amethys itu segera menghampiri Jounouchi. "Jounouchi-kun! Kau baik-baik saja?!" seru Yugi panik, sedangkan Anzu justru semakin mengomeli Jounouchi. Honda? Mending jangan ditanya, dia malah sibuk menahan tawa melihat Jounouchi.

"Aduh…" erang Jounouchi, ia mengelus-elus bagian tubuhnya yang berbenturan langsung dengan tanah. Cukup sakit, mungkin.

"_Ittaaai_~"

"Heh?" Jounouchi mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sumber suara, begitu pula dengan Yugi yang berada tepat di sampingnya. Matanya menangkap sosok seorang anak kecil berambut cokelat panjang yang dikuncir, matanya berwarna biru Lazuli. Bocah itu mengerang sakit, mungkin karena tubrukan tadi.

/Siapa anak ini? Aku belum pernah melihatnya di sekitar sini,/ pikir Yugi melalui batinnya, "Adik kecil, siapa kau?" Tanya Yugi ramah, pemuda itu tersenyum ramah pada bocah itu.

"Hah?" bukannya menjawab, bocah itu malah menatap Yugi heran.

Dengan sabar, Yugi kembali mengulang pertanyaannya. "Kau siapa? Apa kau orang sini?"

"Apa Ru perlu menjawabnya?"

TWITCH!

Bukan Yugi yang marah mendengar balasan bocah itu, justru Jounouchi yang kesal. Cara bicaranya mengingatkannya pada seseorang, seseorang yang sudah tak asing lagi dalam kehidupan mereka. Dengan cepat, Jounouchi bangkit berdiri dan mengarahkan telunjuknya pada bocah itu.

"Kau! Bocah sial! Kalau ditanya, jawab dong!" omel Jounouchi, kedutan muncul semakin banyak pada dahinya. Bukannya menurut, bocah itu malah menyunggingkan sebuah cengiran usil.

"Ru tidak mau, mana boleh dipaksa~ melanggar Hak Asasi Manusia, tuh~" sahutnya dengan nada suara yang terdengar usil, belum lagi ekspresi usilnya yang bercampur dengan wajah polos khas anak-anak yang terlukis pada parasnya. Semua itu malah membuat Jounouchi semakin kesal, bahkan mulai mengepalkan tangannya yang entah bagaimana bisa dipenuhi kedutan seperti kepalanya. Kekurangan tempat mungkin.

"Kaaaaaaau! Dasar bocah cebol!"

Twitch!

Bagus, sekarang justru bocah itu yang sewot. Ia ikut berdiri dan mulai melabrak Jounouchi habis-habisan.

"Kakak tiang listrik!"

Twitch!

"Bocah jadi-jadian!"

TWACH!

"ANJING KAMPUNG!"

"KERDIL!"

"BONKOTSU!"

"KUSO-CHIBI!"

"HENTIKAN KALIAN BERDUA!" teriak Yugi, melerai seorang pemuda dan bocah kecil yang sedari tadi tak berhenti berteriak adu mulut dengan kerasnya. Jounouchi mending, mereka sudah terbiasa. Bocah ini? Suaranya bagai TOA, cempreng lagi. Anzu sendiri hanya bisa berbengong mendengarnya, Honda apalagi, pemuda itu sampai menganga.

"Yug! Bocah ini yang duluan membuatku kesal!" seru Jou membela diri, sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah bocah itu. bocah itu sendiri justru dengan tenangnya melipat tangannya ke belakang sambil memasang cengiran usilnya lagi, tak lupa dengan ekspresi sok polos yang terpasang pada parasnya.

"Jou, sudahlah. Dia Cuma anak kecil!" omel Anzu, cewek itu menjewer Jounouchi yang tetap ngotot menyalahkan bocah itu.

"Ah… Nenek Sihir,"

Twitch! Twitch! Twitch!

"A…pa… kau… bi… lang….?" Tanya Anzu sambil memalingkan pandangannya pada bocah itu secara perlahan, dengan pelan. Jounouchi, Yugi dan Honda menelan ludah, bahkan merinding takut. Mereka bertiga mundur 5 langkah untuk menjauhi Anzu yang marah. Cewek berambut cokelat itu mengepalkan tangannya, kedutan pun muncul cukup banyak pada kepalanya. Matanya menatap garang bocah kecil di hadapannya, bocah itu sendiri dengan tenangnya memandang Anzu dengan terlihat bosan.

"Tante, jangan sering marah. Nanti keriputnya tambah banyak,"

TWITCH! TWITCH! TWITCH! TWACH!

"Tante…?" kali ini, Anzu benar-benar naik darah. Matanya berkilat tajam, efek kobaran api membuatnya semakin mengerikan. Jounouchi dan Honda saja sampai berpelukan takut, sedangkan Yugi hanya bisa berdiri dengan tubuh yang bergetar hebat.

"KURANG AJAR KAU BOCAAAAAAAAHHH!"

"WAAAA! ANZU!" Seru Jounouchi dan Honda panik, keduanya langsung menerjang dan menahan Anzu yang hampir memutilasi bocah berambut cokelat itu. Telat 1 detik, entah apa yang akan terjadi pada bocah itu.

"Adik kecil, berhenti mengata-ngatainya! Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku, siapa namamu?" Tanya Yugi yang agak panik, dengan cepat menghampiri bocah itu. Sepasang permata kembar berwarna biru Lazuli cerah terlihat pada pandangan mata Yugi, bocah itu tak lagi memasang cengiran usilnya. Melainkan terganti dengan cengiran lucu disertai innocent face pada bocah itu.

"Ruega, Ruega Kaiba. Salam kenal,"

Eh…?

Kaiba?

**TBC**

* * *

**All**: TELAT!

Ruega: Maaf, maaf. Dikarenakan urusan sekolah, Fic ini sampai lupa untuk di-Update. Btw, mengenai Ruega saat awal kemunculan. Ru memang lebih menyebalkan dan sering kali mengerjai Yugi dan yang lainnya, tak lupa dengan Innocent Face miliknya. Jika sudah kenal dekat, tingkahnya jusrtu membuat orang tertawa. Untuk bukti, silahkan tanyakan pada Yami G

**Jou**: BOCAH SIAL! ENAK AZA LOE NGATAIN GUE!

**Ruega**: =w=

**Yugi**: Dah, cuekin aza Jou…

**Bakura**: WOI! BOCAH! Mana Lemon gue dengan Yadounushi?!

**Ruega**: Di Lepti, sabar dikit napa? =="

**Bakura**: BURUAN!

**Ruega**: Nggak mau

**Bakura**: Tch!

**Ruega**: Males… Ru kan anak baek, rajin nabung, berbakti. Ru mana tega nularin virus Yaoi sama Senpai n Newbie di sini~

**Atem**: Lu juga bocah edan, tengil, pengacau, suka ngerusuh, amburadul, ngomong ngelantur dll.

**Yugi**: Dan pembunuh yang sok polos…

**Jou**: Aku akan dengan sangat bersyukur kalau pengacau ini tidak berada di Fandom YGO sejak awal…

**Yugi**: Sependapat…

**Ruega**: BALAS REVIEW! =="

**To Gia-XY: Makasih Review-nya**

**Yugi**: Author-nya yang sensorin

**Ruega**: Ru ngawur kok, gak tau tuh tiba-tiba ancur

**Seto**: Ck… Menyesuaikan peran…

**Ruega**: *nyantol di bahu Seto* Ru gak mau ancurin KL, Gia-nee aza yang diancurin

**Bakura**: SETUJU! BIKIN NI ORANG JADI KORBAN DI FIC PSYCHOPATH! SIAL BANGET NI ORANG BIKIN SCENE MARIK X RYOU!

**Atem**: Review Again…

**To Erlangga186: Thanks for Review**

**Atem**: 'Run'? Lu manggil si Runa ato Ruega?

**Runa**: *nongol* Lah? Ada yang manggil?

**Yugi**: Noh *nunjuk Ega* nanya lanjutan Fic ini

**Runa**: Nanyanya jangan ama gue kali, ama bocah ini mestinya! *nunjuk Ruega*

**Ruega**: WAAAAA! BANG SETOOOO! RU DISERET!

**Runa**: =_=

**Seto**: Seret saja sesukanya…

**Ruega**: TEGA LU BAAAAANG!


End file.
